The Mutant Saiyan
by CasualNootNoot
Summary: With Freeza's paranoia growing from investigating rumors of the Super Saiyan, a teenage Bardock, considered a mutant compared to the already impressive warrior race, finds himself stuck with the infant daughter of his friend on some backwater called Earth. Between raising a child, training to defeat Freeza, and dealing with the pestering of a local teenage girl, how will he fair?
1. Leaving home

_**Disclaimer: **__**I am not the owner of Dragon Ball, Z, Super or GT, nor the owner of Marvel and its affiliated properties. They belong to their respective copyright owners, so please support the official release.**_

"…. do you think, Bardock? Bardock?"

The questioning of his companion in the ship finally jerked him awake. He looked over to the other occupant and flyer of the ship, Leeks.

"What are you jabbering on about now? Can't a Saiyan get some sleep around here?"

"I was asking you if you had any idea why Freeza called all the Saiyans back to planet Vegeta?"

"Your Scouter off?"

"Y-yeah, like you told me to once we left Yardrat. I was waiting on you for ages incidentally, what happened?" the now inquisitive Saiyan pilot had seemingly forgotten his previous question in favour of a highlight of the planet cleansing mission.

"That mission on Yardrat took far longer than it should have, at least until I managed to figure out that little trick that they were using. Once I learned how to pick up energy without the Scouter, it was easy pickings. Should have seen the look on their faces when I started popping up in front of them, tracking them down across the planet."

A fact he was rather proud of, the mission briefing had noted that it was one of the more peculiar planets regarding its inhabitants, but once he had learned energy sensing from his observations of the natives, using the technique he read about in some ancient texts to hide his energy due to the sheer frustration of how they knew he was coming and leaving before he arrived, the planet's population was reduced to nothing in a short amount of time, taking roughly a month and a half by his estimates.

"Anyway, I think Freeza wants us for some super tough planet to crack, that's why he called all available Saiyans back home. What about you?"

At this, Bardock gave pause to think about the situation at hand, "I'm not sure, but all I do know is that I'm getting a bad feeling about the whole thing."

It made no sense, dwelling on the topic, why would Freeza call the entire race back to the planet, for what reason. Whatever the case may be, he would stand a better chance of figuring it out on the ground, with other Saiyan's to offer their own opinions. Determined to figure out why the whole situation was bothering him, he prepared for landing on the red dust ball he called home.

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the top of us mere low-class Saiyans? How ya been, Bardock?" This time the questioning came from a rather large and well-muscled Saiyan, standing head and shoulders over the teenage Bardock, "And what's this, did someone rough up that pretty face of yours? Whatever shall you do about that scar on your cheek?"

"Ah shut it Toma, at least I have a scar to show why my face is marred, you were stuck looking like that since the day you came out of your nursing tank." The scar was one of the fresh reminders of his adventure on Yardrat, with one of the little pests landing a surprise attack on him whilst he was taking a short rest. "The one that did this got a nice little taste of why you don't piss off a Saiyan, he got really freaked by that attack I learned from reading through those old texts, and you said that they were a waste of time."

"Not my fault for thinking that reading some old faded words would be pointless, but that Kamaham-whatever seems pretty versatile, so it seems to have worked out in the end."

"It's Kamehameha you dolt, not that you ever get it right."

"Yeah, but it's nowhere near as effective as your ability with the Oozaru form, is it? I mean, being able to use the power without transforming, it's pretty formidable."

At this, Bardock grimaced, knowing what his older friend was talking about. Accidentally harnessing the Oozaru's power after getting his tail cut off when he was a child a few years earlier meant that the few who knew called the fourteen year-old Saiyan a mutant, with abilities that surpassed the rest. He was lucky he wasn't noticed by the king, or he would have long since been exiled like that Saiyan infant Broly several years beforehand.

All of a sudden, there was a change in the tone of Toma, "Listen, Bardock, Freeza's men have been asking around, for the legend of the Super Saiyan, things like that."

The teen perked his head up at this, the children's story was a popular one amongst low class Saiyans, hoping for the power to improve life for their lot. "Well, knowing you, you've looked into this a bit deeper, what have they found out exactly?"

"They've mainly been asking questions about the Super Saiyan, but apparently there's stories about a Legendary Super Saiyan, as well as a Super Saiyan God. All different apparently, but there's reports that Freeza was agitated at the news." At this, Toma's voice dropped to a harsh whisper. Freeza being upset was never good, but over something concerning the Saiyans? His distaste for the 'monkeys' as he eloquently put it was well known throughout the Freeza Force, with Saiyan casualties rising dramatically since he took over his father's position. "This brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about next, come on."

* * *

Returning to their shared home in the slums of Vegeta's capital city, Toma led Bardock to the back room, where a female Saiyan infant rested in the incubation pod.

At this Bardock was puzzled, "Isn't this your daughter Toma, sorry, but if you're trying to set her up as my mate, she's a far too young for that at the moment." His attempt to lighten the mood succeeded, with Toma cuffing him across the back of the head.

"Smart-ass," Toma chuckled, "that's not why I brought you to Gine, you told me you learned how to hide your battle power, right? Well I want you to take little Gine to a remote world I found whilst searching for planets for the Freeza force. I deleted all records of it obviously, so you shouldn't be found."

"Sounds like this is something that you've been planning for a while Toma, but I gotta admit, running from a problem isn't something that sits right with me." The sheer notion of admitting that there was something that would force him to run hurt Bardock's Saiyan pride.

"I don't like it either, but with how things have been playing out these last few years under Freeza, I imagine that he's going to make his final move against the Saiyans. So promise me Bardock, you'll take Gine with you to this planet, and raise her properly. Give her a life that she could never experience here." At this, Toma bowed, asking a final request of his younger friend.

"A-alright, I'll do it. But we're going to have to be careful, taking a pod won't be easy, especially with the precautions that have been in place since that Paragus stole a ship a couple of years ago." Security had been increased since that little incident, with the middle-class Saiyans under King Vegeta more than happy to beat on the lower-class.

"Now that part, has already been taken care of, so get your things together, because the two of you are leaving tonight."

* * *

"So this is it, huh friend?"

Darkness covered the landscape, with the fragments of the moon and the stars providing some natural light, barely illuminating the co-conspirators

"It's either now or never, with Gine's potential yet to show properly, so you both should be safe." Toma's determination was reflected in his tone, laying eyes on his daughter for the final time before placing her in the pod. "Listen Bardock, I know that you aren't fond of the cleansing missions that you're sent out on, so if we're wrong, and Freeza doesn't destroy us, I want you and Gine to stay on this Earth planet, don't come back, you got that."

This surprised the younger Saiyan, he had no fondness for the work he performed for the Freeza Force, but to never return again was a daunting prospect for the Saiyan. "Are you sure about this Toma? I mean, if it's safe, then wouldn't it be better for us to come back?"

The older warrior shook his head at this, "As we are, we're little more than the slaves we used to keep, with Freeza keeping his hand at the ready, waiting for the moment we step out of line, so I don't want this for the two of you any longer. Live a proper life, grow stronger, and maybe one day, if you're strong enough, take down Freeza. But for now? All I have to say, is good luck, my brother."

Offering his hand for an embrace, Toma reached towards his surrogate little brother, with Bardock willing to return it, "and you as well, brother."

At this final parting, Bardock stepped into the pod, closing the hatch, and racing through the atmosphere into the empty void of space.

* * *

As the distance grew further and further from planet Vegeta, waiting until he would reach far enough away from Freeza's capital ship's sensors, Bardock activated a rear view camera, hoping for a final glimpse of his home, only to be greeted with a horrifying sight, an enormous orange energy ball filled with death, bearing down on the adopted home world of the Saiyans, shattering it's integrity before it exploded into fragments.

At this, Bardock set a goal in mind, once he had ensured that little Gine would be safe, he would push himself to his limits, reach the height of a Super Saiyan, and avenge his species by killing Freeza.

'You'll pay for this Freeza,' Bardock began to set the pod to its highest speed, on its way to Earth, 'I swear you'll pay.'

_**This has been on my mind for a long time, and having seen Dragon Ball Super Broly recently, it all started to piece itself together in my head. So sit back and enjoy this roller-coaster of a ride as I attempt to merge various parts of Dragon Ball and the Marvel Universe and various interpretations of it together into this amalgamation and my own interpretation of both franchises, in the first story I've written in years. Hopefully I've improved in writing fiction, I've read plenty of it. Until the next time, CasualNootNoot out.**_


	2. Meeting the locals

_**Disclaimer: **__**I am not the owner of Dragon Ball, Z, Super or GT, nor the owner of Marvel and its affiliated properties. They belong to their respective copyright owners, so please support the official release.**_

The land surrounding the crash zone was a pleasant one, he supposed, although it could have been far worse, compared to the dense forest that he found himself in. Landing in one the planet's populated cities would have more than likely proven problematic, with the local authorities trying to enforce their laws on him, him resisting arrest and getting annoyed, and then slaughtering everyone within the immediate area….. again. Not the most pleasant of trips looking back on it, and certainly not one that he would like to repeat. That jockstrap incident was what convinced him of Freeza's inability to rule, although he had to begrudgingly admit, he had it covered up fairly well, with all involved threatened to keep silent. At least a lesson had been learned, and thus it was mandated that all ships had to be moved to a secure location that could be taken off from easily after landing. He kept that in mind as he carried the pod with Gine still asleep within it, traversing the dark landscape at night, although he was hoping to find somewhere to stash his ship, rather unconcerned with leaving in a hurry.

Finally locating an empty cave that look structurally sound, he placed the pod inside before attending to his gear. The tracker in the pod had already been disabled by Toma, whilst the one in the Scouter had been dealt with by Bardock, but until he had the chance to filter outgoing communications from his Scouter, that feature had been disabled for the time being. Luckily enough, this left the actual scouting intact, along with a translation feature that had proved invaluable several times over the years. Making sure that the pod was secure and Gine wouldn't be able to leave, he took off, ready to hunt. He had felt the life force of several types of animals around, and they shouldn't prove a problem in preparing to eat for himself, a Saiyan's only concern regarding food was whether there was enough of it. Finding several animals that looked the same, brown fur, standing on all four legs, the teenage Saiyan quickly set about killing the animals, although he could have sworn that one cried out for a 'Bambi', whatever that was, he returned to near his cave with his catch, preparing the animals over a small campfire. Cleaning and cooking the animals was an easy feat, and with his hunger sated for the time being, he turned in, with plans to prepare a proper shelter in the morning.

* * *

It was to light streaming in the cave's entrance that he awoke, but not the reason, that honour belonging to the screaming Saiyan infant struggling in the pod.

"Oh what now?" Bardock grumbled, making his way to the child, "Are you hungry, there should be something left over, I can feed you from that….."

He cut himself off as he witnessed the first flaw in his obviously not perfect plan. Gine had only recently been born, and thus had not completed her infancy in the nurturing tank that all Saiyans would normally spend their first few years in. The pods were exceptionally useful in that they would provide all nutrients that an infant would need, as well as taking care of any other problems associated with the young. Thus, having her leave early meant one problematic fact, Gine had not yet developed teeth.

"Aw crap-baskets, this is bad," he groaned, he had wanted to avoid interactions with the locals for the most part, but now he would have no choice but to find a local settlement, whether to find a suitable nurturing tank, which was unlikely, and thus he would have to find whatever edible food the earthlings used for their young.

"Alright little one, let's go," securing the child to his armour with some bindings made of cloth from the his meagre belongings, he took off to where both he and his scouter detected a large gathering of lifeforms.

* * *

If the strange looks he was getting weren't bad enough, it was the fact the local 'humans', as they were called, used the universal common tongue and gave him a false hope, as he soon noticed that they used an entirely different written language compared to common writings in the Freeza Force. Thus he relied on his Scouter to provide a meager attempt at translation, stumbling about the city as he looked for a place to purchase supplies. Finally entering a building that looked right, and hoping that his Scouter had translated properly, Bardock was greeted with the sight of a large building filled with dozens of shops offering various amounts of goods, from clothing, to recreational, and to his great delight, several that focused on food. However, none offered the Saiyan the food for an infant to his great displeasure, but one of the locals had proved themselves useful enough to guide him to a store within the mall, as the elderly woman described the building he found himself in, that sold the supplies that he required.

"Thank you human, if I bother in taking over this planet, I will ensure that you receive an adequate reward under my reign." Bardock prided himself, already he was finding allies with the dominant local species.

"Aw, well thank you dear, its so nice to spend time with the younger generation these days, you and your sister have fun now." The elderly woman walked off, greeting an older man and young male human around his own age, "Ben, Peter, I met the most interesting young man. And here I thought a trip out of New York wouldn't be any good for us."

Satisfied at his success, Bardock began to wander the store, finally locating the area reserved for infants, yet another fascinating creation that this weaker species had proved their worth in, organising things to a meticulous detail, obviously they would prove useful in his reign once he had slain Freeza and his family, bringing the Cold family empire under the rightful rule of the Saiyan. Collecting several jars of what was aptly name 'baby food', he made his way to the service area, where another male, barely entering adulthood was waiting with a bored look on his face. Once the soulless man had scanned the food and asked for payment however, Bardock ran into another problem.

"What do you mean this isn't currency, this is widely accepted in the universe you ignorant human." He was baffled, how could this fool not realise this simple fact?

"Look pal," the cashier began, "I don't care what kind of cosplay thing you have going on, but you need actual money to pay for this stuff."

At this Bardock realised that once again, an example would need to be made on a species unaware of the might of the Saiyan race. "Very well human, I have an adequate alternative for your payment."

"Actual money?" The level of sarcasm in his voice was almost impressive.

"No you ignorant fool, simply hand over the food, or be eradicated." At this point, Bardock raised one hand, keeping Gine secured with the other.

"Look pal, no Jedi mind trick is gonna get you the food for free, now scram."

At this blatant disrespect, Bardock's eye twitched, and his limited patience reaching its end, grabbed the cashier by his shirt, yanking him across the counter.

"H-hey man, w-hat do you think you're doing?" nervousness and fear quickly replaced the college student's previous uncaring demeanour, a basic instinct for survival now running through his head. "L-listen, if you really want it, the baby food is all yours man."

The pleas of the cashier fell on deaf ears, with the cold, ruthless nature of the Saiyan taking the forefront of his interaction with the snivelling wretch before him. "I would have been happy to take the food and leave it at that, but you insulted me, and then when confronted, you turn into a pitiful child, begging to be saved and lacking any spine. I think I would be doing this world a favour by ridding it of you."

Before the Saiyan could commit to his threat however, a young female voice interjected into the rapidly escalating mess, "Is there a problem here?"

* * *

Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde had been having a rather ordinary day so far, having taken a break from her studies to head to the mall to buy some snacks, look at some clothes outside of her allowance, the simple life. But inside one of the stores however, she caught a glimpse of a teenage boy and a baby girl wearing some kind of dark blue and gold science fiction armour, white and gold boots, and armbands on the both of them, pink for the girl and a dark blue for the boy, and what looked like a monkey tail, wrapped around his waist, whilst the girl's dangled free.

"Really cool cosplay," she muttered, eyeing up their costumes, "maybe from a series from Japan?" Turning back to the snacks she was considering on spending the last of her allowance on, when she heard a commotion at the checkout. Looking up at them, she saw the boy hold up his right hand to the cashier, who seemed to be utterly dead inside from his job. Once the boy grabbed and threatened the cashier, she decided to interject into the scene.

"Is there a problem here?"

It was at this that the boy turned around, with a weird device on his left ear and a blue lens over his left eye, with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. 'Wow,' Kitty thought to herself, 'he looks kind of cute, and like a bad-ass, at the same time.' It was his hair that truly caught her eye however, 'How long did it take him to style it like a coconut tree?'

"Yes human female, there is," his surprisingly deep voice brought her back to reality, "this fool will not accept a universal currency." He gestured to several silver sticks on the counter, before continuing once again. "As he refuses to do so, I cannot purchase food for this little one."

Kitty stepped up, looking at the items on the counter, before looking at the innocent eyes of the baby in his arms, feeling her heart melt at the cute stare of the infant. "If you're caring for a baby, you're going to need more than that you know.

The boy looked surprised at this apparently new information, "What more than some food does an infant need?"

The young teen gave an exasperated sigh, before gesturing for the strangely dressed boy to follow after her, which he did, minus the cashier, who had been unceremoniously dropped by the counter. "Well for starters, she seems a bit young to be eating solids, so she'll need milk, along with diapers wipes, things to clean her up with, you know, the basics."

"This is pretty different from home", the boy muttered to himself, then addressing her with a curious glance, "how do you know all about this anyway?"

"I've been babysitting for the last year or so now, mainly for neighbours, so I picked up a few things." His curiosity turned to shock, the boy seemingly horrified.

"Your species sits on its young? We at least let them mature for a few years before letting them engage in battle." The randomness of the statement caused the girl to burst out into laughter. "What exactly is funny?"

"You really aren't around from here, huh? People don't actually sit on babies, we just look after them for the parents."

"Ah, well it would explain why your species has lasted this long, if you aren't culling the young"

Kitty smiled to herself, she had found a strange guy. "Come on you, let's get the rest of this stuff for that cutie."

* * *

Handing the earthling the appropriate currency, the human girl helped Bardock collect the supplies for Gine into bags, before turning to him once again. "Have you got somewhere to heat that milk up? Like a microwave or something?"

"I can make a campfire, that should suffice, right?" His ignorance on the matter made her laugh a little.

"No, that isn't going to cut it, so how about you and that cute little sister of yours come with me, and I can get her some heated up."

Yet again, a human had proved their worth in being worthy of surviving and flourishing under his future reign, "Very well, lead on human."

"It's Kitty," she corrected him on the matter.

"Kitty, then. I am Bardock, and this one," gesturing to the baby tied to his armour, "is Gine."

"Well Bardock," she smiled at him, before gesturing for him to follow, "I think that this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

_**Bardock's landing on earth was one that I had play out several ways, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I figure that with Bardock and Toma considering each other essentially brothers, this mindset would apply to little Gine as well, thus preventing the hassle of thinking he kidnapped some random child. And now a young Kitty Pryde has gotten caught up in the antics of these two Saiyan refugees. Stick around for next time, where the adventures in babysitting continue, and until then, CasualNootNoot out.**_


	3. Meaningful Conversations

_**Disclaimer: ****I am not the owner of Dragon Ball, Z, Super or GT, nor the owner of Marvel and its affiliated properties. They belong to their respective copyright owners, so please support the official release.**_

In a land long since considered sacred, stood a single tower that reached beyond the clouds, with a small village at its base, to turn away the unworthy. For those few who were worthy and committed, driven to better themselves, they were permitted to climb the tower, to learn from Korin himself, guardian of the land named after him. Yet even for all his power and esteem, there was one who remained above him, guardian of the Earth, protector from all evils, who would unite heroes of good in an effort to defend the planet he had called his home for centuries. From his Lookout, he was able to see it all, witness the rapidly changing events that had shaped the world in the last few decades, since the birth of the super soldier to fight armies of darkness, the agency that formed to become a shield to protect the world, and in more recent years, a group of people being born with powers to a world that did not understand. But it was the world's most recent arrival that troubled him the most, the one that perplexed Kami as to his intentions. He had been deliberating on the matter since the being's arrival, having sensed the blight within his soul, the innocents slain by his hand, but there was also a deep lying regret in his actions. Thus, he turned to his oldest friend, in an effort to make a decision on what to do with this wildcard.

"Well, Mr. Popo? Have you any insight into this situation we find ourselves in?" The elderly guardian turned from his vantage point on the Lookout, where he had been watching Bardock's interactions with the humans, ready to try and intervene if needed, despite the great difference in power, he still had a method of sealing away such foes, as had been done to his counterpart, the Demon King Piccolo.

His aide, Popo, regarded his words with a cautious tone, knowing that the fate of the world lay in their hands, whatever decision they took. "I say we keep watch for now Kami, he simply seems to be trying to make sense of whatever plagues his mind. When the time is right, we will guide him to Korin, and let him test the boy."

"Very well, I suppose we should play it by ear for now." With this, Kami turned back to looking over the edge, only this time focusing on a different matter across the world. "However, I am concerned with the movements of this group, the Red Ribbon Army. I fear for what they plan, both with the world, and the Dragon Balls."

* * *

A similar conversation found itself playing out several thousand miles away, in a forest by a crater.

"Barton, Romanov, any clue if this is that Red Ribbon crowd, or something else?" Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD was a man not to be trifled with, with little patience regarding suspicions or unknown entities that could prove a threat, malicious or not.

"Could have been anything Fury, but whatever it was, there's nothing left." Clint Barton, nicknamed Hawkeye, finished his examination, dropping from the branches surrounding the crater, "either someone got here before we did and cleaned up any debris thoroughly, or whatever crashed survived perfectly intact and got pulled out pretty quick. We were here within an hour, and we haven't found a thing, so I don't know what to tell you."

Fury growled at this, "Just perfect, so we have an unknown element just running around doing who knows what? This is going to be one hell of a week."

It was at this point that Natasha Romanov, SHIELD's Black Widow, offered the findings of her own investigation, "We have found tracks sir, leading in a western direction from here. They're a bit sporadic, but something definitely left here in a hurry. I've got a team following them as we speak."

"Alright, so that's our lead then, Romanov, Barton, with me, let's see if we can get to the bottom of this."

"I don't know about you Nat," Clint addressed his fellow assassin, "but I wouldn't mind a little scuffle with the Red Ribbon Army, knock a few heads together. I've had a few arrows made by the guys in R&D that I'd love to test out."

Despite herself, Natasha couldn't help smirking at her friend's antics. "Boys and their toys."

* * *

"So, where exactly is your house then?" They had been walking for a while now, and while Bardock would have preferred to fly, he had quickly picked up that this was not a skill that was abundant among the inhabitants of this world. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the pleasant climate and lighter gravity compared to the harsh desert world that was planet Vegeta.

"We're not too far, just a couple more minutes and we're there, so don't worry, we'll be able to get your sister some food in no time." It was at this point that Kitty's curiosity had gotten the better of her, and felt compelled to ask, "I've been wondering, where exactly are your parents, are you two living alone or did you head out on your own?"

"Well, this one's father was like a brother to me, so she's as close to a real family that I have, but he died recently. As for my own parents, I haven't seen them since I was a child. I'm not even sure if they had other children." Thinking back on it, he could barely remember who they even were, the last time he had seen them was shortly before his first mission with the Freeza Force, when he had matured enough to be released from his nurturing pod, a little over ten years ago.

"That's… kind of rough. I'm sorry to hear about that." He had to give credit to the girl, she actually looked remorseful for someone who she had just met that day. Not like he really cared either way, Toma was good in a fight, and a decent friend, but he had fallen, not much he could do about it now.

"Where we lived, you either rise to the challenge and overcome it, or die trying, it's simply our way of life." The lifestyle was one that he relished in, thriving on the fights that he had found himself in, pushing himself and others to the limit. "It was a place any true Saiyan would prove themselves of being a mighty warrior. But now, it's gone, lost because of a madman and his fears."

This left the young girl confused, she may not have been the best in regards to geographical locations, but she was almost sure that she had never heard of anything like what he was describing. "Wait, where in the world do you guys come from if your home is that rough? Wouldn't other countries have tried to step in and change things beforehand?"

Lost in his reminiscence, Bardock answered this absent-minded and far more pressing, carelessly, "You probably would have, if we were from this world."

**This took far longer than I wanted to complete, and even then, I'm still not entirely happy with it. Hopefully getting this out should reboot my creative process and get more of the story flowing. Until the next time, CasualNootNoot out.**


End file.
